Hitherto, there has been known a technology of managing an air conditioning apparatus through use of a mobile terminal, for example, a smartphone (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In an air-conditioning system of Patent Literature 1, a user downloads a management program for an air conditioning apparatus onto a mobile terminal, to thereby be able to manage the air conditioning apparatus through use of the mobile terminal.
However, even when an air conditioning apparatus that supports an application program for operating the air conditioning apparatus is installed, a user who does not recognize this fact cannot download the management program. Therefore, in the related art, another medium, such as a user's manual, point-of-purchase (POP) advertising, or webpage of the air conditioning apparatus, is used to prompt a user to download the management program. In particular, in order to prompt a visitor to use a mobile terminal owned by the visitor to operate an air conditioning apparatus installed in a room in which the visitor stays temporarily or for only a short period of time, it is required to show information for prompting the visitor to download the management program, which is a dedicated application program, separately on POP advertisement, a user's guide, or other such medium.